


A Saturday Morning in the Deckerstar Household

by moonlight_1201



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Pre-Season/Series 05, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_1201/pseuds/moonlight_1201
Summary: Chloe Decker and Lucifer Morningstar spend a normal, lazy Saturday together as a couple.This is also cross-posted on Wattpad.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 162





	A Saturday Morning in the Deckerstar Household

Chloe normally wakes up first. On this particular Saturday morning, she wakes up feeling completely at peace. Not a care in the world. Trixie was with Dan this weekend and she had the day off. She and Lucifer had decided to go back to his penthouse Friday night after finishing up an easy case, eating at a slightly upscale French restaurant, and closing the night with mind-blowing sex. 

The morning California sun peeked through the dark shades, illuminating the space around her. The silk sheets encased her naked body as she rolled over and tried to snuggle back into sleep. The sheets were softer than anything she had ever felt. They felt pleasingly cool against her sticky and hot flesh. 

She must have rolled over too far because her intimate moment with the sheets was interrupted as she bumped into another warm body, much larger than hers. It didn't take her brain long to process and remember the night before. She welcomed the cheshire grin that adorned her face and the giddy feeling in her belly at how unbelievably happy she felt. Chloe couldn't remember a time, maybe besides the birth of her daughter, that was this marvelous. Perfect happiness. Heaven.

Slowly, she cracked open her still sleepy eyes and gazed upon her sleeping partner. He was facing her, his mouth was open slightly, shoulders moving up and down in a steady peaceful rhythm. His normally perfectly combed and gelled hair was curling near his forehead and some locks stuck out by his ears, probably from Chloe tugging at them just a few hours ago. 

Chloe raised a finger to his cheek to lightly stroke the scratchy stubble. She couldn't help but just gaze at him, sleeping so peacefully. So calm. He was so beautiful. How in the hell did I get so lucky? She thought.

Lucifer began to stir after a moment. His eyes squeezed tighter together and his eyebrows came in. He pressed his lips together and licked them, as they had dried during his slumber. Then his still droopy eyelids opened. Chloe drew her hand back in toward her chest. He saw her looking at him and he smiled, the happy grin reaching his eyes and making the dark orbs sparkle. 

"I didn't mean to wake you." Chloe whispered. 

"'S fine." He sighed and let his eyes close again. He took a deep breath and let the scent of her fill him up. He could've sworn he felt a moment of ecstasy. Being able to see, hear, feel, smell, and taste his Chloe made the devil higher than any drug he had every tried in his long existence. 

She snuggled in closer to him, becoming the little spoon. He laid a heavy arm around her and wrapped the remainder of his body around hers. He dropped his head lower on the pillow so that his face rested on the top of her dirty-blonde head. 

She sighed into his chest and heard the steady and slow thumping of his heart beat. Music to her ears. Chloe placed tiny pecks all over his chest, venturing over to his shoulders, down to his bicep, then she dropped down to his stomach. She felt his pulse quicken and something bulge against her thigh. 

This made her take her lips off him and giggle. She pressed her head against his breast bone. 

"Don't stop there Detective." Lucifer murmured. She could feel him smirking into her scalp. 

She craned her neck to look up at him. He picked his head up and propped himself up on his elbow. They just stared at each other, leaning in with content smiles. Chloe closed her eyes as her lips met his in a tender embrace. 

"I should shower." She decided and moved to get up. 

"Ah, no. You shouldn't" He protested with puppy dog eyes and he attempted to gently pull her back into bed. 

"Yes I should!" She whined with a laugh. "I feel sticky and gross."

"It'd be wasted work, love! I'll just make you stickier later." He seductively growled and she almost gave in. Almost. Saying screw it to morning breath, they indulged each other in a small make out. When Chloe felt Lucifer relax, she pulled away and grabbed his discarded shirt from the floor. 

He groaned and it turned into a chuckle as he flopped onto his back. "Stop teasing me Detective!"

She finished buttoning the large shirt that covered just below her rear and stood up from the cloud-like bed, smirking as she walked away because she could literally feel him watching her. 

Chloe walked into the spacious and luxurious shower and turned the water to nearly scalding heat. It was a pleasurable sting as she let it drench her entire body. She took her time washing off, expecting Lucifer to join her. He never came though. 

She turned off the shower and gingerly stepped onto the cold tile. Grabbing two plush towels, she wrapped one around her soaked hair and the other around her body. She made her way to the walk-in closet to steal more of his clothes. Yes, she had clothes there from the night before, but they weren't very comfortable. 

Chloe stripped herself from the towels, letting her damp hair cascade in waves down past her shoulders. She found a royal blue shirt and put it on. As she was finishing the last buttons, a delectable smell greeted her noise. 

She exited the closet and walked down past the bedroom. Lucifer was no longer in bed. 

Reaching the kitchen, she saw him slaving over the oven, still shirtless but he had decided to put on boxers. Plates and silverware were set out on the breakfast bar with two large black mugs for coffee. 

He must not have heard her come in because he didn't turn from his work. Chloe snuck up behind him a wrapped her arms around his sculpted middle. 

He jumped at the immediate touch but then relaxed into her hug. "Smells amazing." She complemented, poking her head underneath his arm. He lifted it up and turned to face her, returning her hug. 

"Thank you. I hope you're hungry. I couldn't quiet decide what I wanted this morning, so I made a little bit of everything." And that he did. There were eggs, sausage, bacon, crepes, pancakes, fresh fruit, and French toast. 

Chloe's eyes widened at the array of food she knew they wouldn't finish. Oh well. She could always take some leftovers home for Trixie. It would save her from cooking for a couple mornings. "Famished." She stated, licking her lips as the sweet smells filled her nose, making her mouth water and stomach growl. 

"I can hear that." Lucifer laughed as Chloe's stomach spoke whale. "Let's get you something then. Help yourself." He gestured to the plate on the bar. She picked it up and made her way over to the buffet, sampling bites of everything. 

He picked up the two mugs and began making her coffee the way she liked it: a little extra creamer, no sugar. "Are we taking it Irish this morning?" He asked, pulling out a flask from God knows where. 

Chloe turned around from the food she was piling on her plate and fixed him with the glare she gave him when he said something stupid. He snorted and looked back at the drinks. "I'll take that as a no then." He muttered, filling his mug with a little creamer, coffee, and then alcohol. 

After Chloe sat down to eat, he walked over to gather his food. 

"Oh!" Chloe moaned after taking a few bites of the food. Her eyes were shut tight and her shoulders slumped, putting a mischievous grin on Lucifer's face. He was used to people reacting to his cooking this way. 

"Better than sex?"

"No but pretty damn close." Chloe said, taking more quick bites. She was even hungrier than she thought. "You trying to make me gain fifteen pounds?" She accused.

He snorted into his coffee but defended, "Not intentionally, but it's always fun having more to hold on to."

Chloe rolled her eyes but continued eating, despite the extra calories. 

When they were done, Chloe insisted on helping Lucifer clean up the mess, regardless of his protests. He finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher while she was still wiping down the counter tops, so he excused himself to the bathroom to freshen up. 

Five minutes later, she made her way back there to brush her teeth. 

Just as she was rinsing her mouth, Lucifer took his turn to sneak up behind her. She nearly choked on the water as his gentle yet firm hands crawled their way around her middle, sending goose bumps all over her skin. He leaned down and fit his head in the crook of her neck. She leaned her head into his and he began kissing her neck. Chloe's stomach tightened and warmth gathered below it. She moaned. 

He chuckled deviously, but before he could work his hands north and south of her middle, she whipped around and took his head in her hands and slammed her lips against his. 

Chloe was suddenly much more aggressive than she normally was and it took Lucifer by surprise. She slammed him up against the bathroom door and used her tongue to explore every inch of his mouth. 

For just a moment, Lucifer had no clue what to do! He was usually the one making sexual advances on the detective.

"Detective?" He mumbled as she nibbled on his bottom lip. Blue eyes slowly revealed themselves as she slowed down to look at him. She stopped when she saw his brow furrowed. 

"What's wrong?" She panted, breathless from making out. "Did I do something-?" She worried. 

"No!" Lucifer slightly guffawed, her accusation was certainly absurd. "You just surprised me is all. I didn't know a wolf resided under all the sheep's clothing." He smirked, stroking the side of her face. 

Chloe smiled seductively and pressed herself harder onto him. "Learn something new everyday,"

They resumed making out again and Lucifer worked his way to unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing. She tilt her head to the side as he moved his mouth from hers to her neck. 

Then he parted slightly from her neck and panted as his erection swelled. 

"When do you have to pick up your spawn?"

"Not 'til tomorrow night." She breathed. 

Perfect.

He picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom for the sequel of last night's events. He dropped her on the bed where she had begun arching her back and moaning. He crawled on top of her and stopped himself from proceeding just for a moment to gaze at her. 

The sunlight illuminated her and all her colors like a stain glass window. Blue and green danced in her eyes like the crashing waves in the Pacific. Her blonde hair glowed with gold as her hair encircled her head on the pillow like a halo. Her soft pink smile made him realize, this is what must happen to human brains when they see divinity. Mush. She stretched her arms above her head and said the one thing that makes his heart explode and ice rush down his spine. Every. Single. Time.

"I love you." 

"Chloe," He breathed. Then he leaned down to gently kiss those divine pink lips, never wanting this moment to end, for this was paradise. At least for him. 

"I love you. So much." He whispered, touching his forehead to hers and squeezing his eyes shut. No matter how many times she said those three little words, sometimes he still didn't believe her. Like this was another manipulation or a dream that he would be yanked out of too quickly. 

It didn't matter though. Here in this moment, he had everything he never knew that he desired, and she desired it too. 

How could Heaven be better than this?


End file.
